Internal combustion engines are used in a number of industrial applications, such as integral gas compressors used to compress natural gas at gas transmission stations. The engines typically have long shafts which rotate in bearing saddles and operate in conjunction with valves and other moving components.
One end of the rotating shaft typically terminates in a flywheel to assist in rotational momentum of the shaft. The outside edge of the flywheel often contains a series of peripherally arranged teeth so that the radial edge of the flywheel is in the form of a gear.
Periodically, maintenance and repair work are necessary on an engine. During maintenance and repair work, it is critical to lock the shaft and the flywheel in place while personnel are in and around the shaft, the flywheel, and other parts of the engine. Any inadvertent movement of the shaft or the flywheel could lead to injuries or worse. These injuries (or worse) can be avoided by locking the flywheel in place, so that the shaft and other parts of the engine do not move during the maintenance and repair work.
The present invention is designed to lock an engine flywheel and shaft in place during maintenance and repairs on the engine.